nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Deity
|occupation = Ruler of the Goddess Clan |affiliation = Goddess Clan |manga = Chapter 224 |anime = |seiyu = }} The is the ruler of the Goddess Clan and mother of the original Elizabeth. Appearance She is a tall woman roughly equal to a giant in stature. She has long hair and ten wings in total. She wears a white dress with a cross symbol in the middle. She also wears some type of gauntlet on her hands. She has a halo and her face seems to be obscured by a bright light. Personality Like the Demon King, the Supreme Deity has no empathy for any of her subjects that goes against the laws of her clan and thus is fully willing to punish any of them should they do so which includes her own daughter. History 3,000 years ago During the last few days of the Ancient War, she and the Demon King, having lost their patience, in their anger and having had enough of their children's repeated defiance of the laws of their clan, worked together and fought against Meliodas and Elizabeth, effortlessly killing them and cursing them for eternity. The Supreme Deity cursed her daughter Elizabeth with perpetual reincarnation as her punishment. Plot Abilities and Equipment As a Goddess, the Supreme Deity possesses wings for flight with she having the most amount of pairs. As their ruler, she is terrifyingly powerful, being the most powerful Goddess with having ten wings that further indicates her strength above all other Goddesses. Her power was evidenced by the fact that she effortlessly killed Elizabeth in the Holy War. According to Meliodas, she's equally as powerful as the Demon King himself as only one who has power equivalent to either of them can lift his curse. The Supreme Deity is also extremely proficient in the use of curses and blessings like the Demon King as she created a unique curse of which lasted for three thousand years on Elizabeth with no known way of breaking it without her level of power. She can bless someone with protection to dark curses and Commandments, as she did with Merlin. Along with the Demon King she created a fog of death with fire and lightning capable of killing all the inhabitants of Belialuin. She also created the graces that she blessed each of the Four Archangels. Abilities * : Similar to the Demon King's Commandments, the Supreme Deity is capable of granting graces to who she sees fit. However, it cannot be given to humans as it would rip their body apart. It could be inferred that just like the Demon King's Commandments, the graces are fractions of the Deity's power. ** |Senkō}}: This grace was blessed upon Ludoshel of the Four Archangels. It seems to grant him immense speed as he has been seen dodging fast attacks by demons in their Indura form and Escanor tried to grab him but he escaped with such speed it seemed like he teleported. ** |Tatsumaki}}: This grace was blessed upon Sariel of the Four Archangels. It seems to allow him to manipulate wind. He primarily uses it for defense, shredding anyone or anything that comes close to him. Enemies shredded by this wind doesn't seem to recover as seen when Derieri's arm didn't regenerate after being eviscerated by it. ** |Taikai}}: This grace was blessed upon Tarmiel of the Four Archangels. It's abilities are currently unknown. ** |Taiyō}}: This grace was blessed upon Mael of the Four Archangels. After his death, it passed to Escanor through unknown means. *'Perpetual Reincarnation': This technique allows the user to cause the victim to reincarnate when they die forgetting everything they did in their past lives. If used on a Goddess it causes them to reincarnate as a human rather than a Goddess; however, the victim retains some of their original power. If the victim is given enough information regarding their true identity, the Goddess symbol will appear in both their eyes and fragments of their memories will slowly come back. Once all their memories are restored the victim will unavoidably die in three days in some way. The only known victim is the Goddess Elizabeth. Relationships Elizabeth (Goddess) Elizabeth is the daughter of the Supreme Deity, but after Elizabeth defected and sided with Meliodas, the Deity was furious. Their relationship grew bad enough that the Deity had no qualms on personally killing and cursing her daughter as a punishment for her actions. However, Ludoshel has said that the Supreme Deity would revoke her curse if Elizabeth should side with the Goddess Clan, implying that she still has some parental affection for her. Demon King Despite being mutual enemies from being the leaders of opposing clans, the Supreme Deity teamed up with the Demon King to punish their children during the Holy War for their continued defiance to the laws of their respective clans, showing they are capable of working together when the situation truly calls for it. Merlin At some point 3000 years ago the Supreme Deity found out about Merlin's Infinity ability and wanted it for the Goddess Clan. However, after she blessed Merlin and she betrayed her, the Supreme Deity got angry and tried to kill Merlin and the rest of her people by covering Belialuin with a fog of death with fire and lightning. But Merlin easily escaped with the gifts she had received. References }} Navigation es:Deidad Suprema Category:Characters Category:Goddess Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists